Oh, Ikki!
by Elenis
Summary: Los Caballeros de Bronce regresan de darse un par de leches con Camus y deciden tomarse un respiro. Hyoga, el Caballero del Cisne, se interesa por el sexy Fénix, pero Ikki no parece hacerle caso. Atención: YAOI (m/m) y parodia.
1. 1

¡Oh, Ikki! PARTE I

**[ ¡Oh, Ikki! - Parte I[**

**_por Elenis_**  
[**_loli_jackson@hotmail.com_**][1]

Seiya perdió pie y cayó, derrotado, a los pies de la diosa Atenea. Ésta le levantó y miró a los cinco jóvenes que, magullados y sanguinolentos, intentaban arrastrarse hasta su trono.

-Es cierto, no habéis ganado. Pero habéis peleado bien- dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara compasiva -. Sois unos verdaderos _Santos de Bronce_, Caballeros. 

-Más Santos que el Job ese- gimió Hyoga -. Seguro que él no tenía que soportar esto. 

-Estoy que no me tengo... – suspiró el Dragón.

Atenea curó a Seiya de sus heridas y realizó la misma magia, por turno, con Shiryu y con Hyoga. No obstante, cuando pretendió acercarse al Fénix, éste la rechazó. 

-¡No!- dijo -. Quiero curarme yo solo. Así me haré más fuerte. – y se desparramó en el suelo cuan largo era. 

-Tú estás mal de la torre- gruñó Pegaso, dándose golpecitos en la sien. 

-Ikki- Hyoga señaló al charco de sangre -. Te vas a desangrar como no permitas que te cure. 

-He dicho que no- logró escupir éste -. Conseguiré hacer ascender mi Cosmos lo más alto posible y, con eso, sanaré de todo mal. No necesito el báculo de Atenea para nada. 

-¡Cosmos ni leches! Pedazo de creído. Te vas a meter la magia por el culo- rugió la diosa, y cumpliendo su amenaza, golpeó con el báculo al Fénix en salva sea la parte. Un rayo penetró dentro de él; momentos después, Ikki ya estaba en pie, con la misma mala leche de siempre, pero en condiciones óptimas de nuevo. 

Atenea se acercó entonces a Andrómeda, que yacía muy malherido sobre el mármol. Informó de que el estado de Shun era más delicado que el de los demás y que sanarle requeriría más tiempo. El resto de los Santos de Bronce tomaron el cuerpo de su compañero y lo depositaron sobre el altar sagrado. 

-Oh, Seiya. – suspiró Shun. 

-Tranquilo, Shun, estoy aquí. 

-Dame un beso. Dame un beso. Por favor. 

Seiya se sintió muy incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso delante de todos. Al final, y dado que los demás Santos parecían estar muy atareados mirándose las uñas o arreglándose el pelo, se inclinó sobre Andrómeda y presionó delicadamente sus labios contra los de su amigo. 

-Eso está mucho mejor. – gimió Shun, y una leve sonrisa apareció en su amoratado rostro -. Ahora ya puedo morir en paz. 

Dejaron a Atenea curando al Santo y descendieron en silencio las escaleras del templo. Querían ir a comer al pueblo; hacía mucho tiempo que no probaban un buen plato de ternera con setas. Y para buenas comidas, nadie mejor que la abuela de Shiryu. Sin embargo, éste se oponía: 

-La comida opípara no es buena para la mente de un samurai. 

-No seas bobo, Shir, tú no eres un samurai (aunque lo parezcas), sólo eres un Santo de Bronce- se quejaba Hyoga -. Y llevamos días y días viviendo del aire. 

-Además, ¿no tienes ganas de ver a tu abuelita después de un viaje tan largo?- añadía Seiya. 

Shiryu terminó por ceder. Llevó a todos a comer a casa de su abuela (tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para empujar dentro a Ikki, que era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar comida de nadie), la cual les preparó un interesante menú al modo chino. Después, satisfechos y con la panza llena, el Pegaso y el Cisne fueron a echarse una siesta. Shiryu prefirió ir a regar las flores de su abuela e Ikki se quedó practicando movimientos en el jardín. 

-Oye, Seiya- dijo el Cisne cuando se acostaron -. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? 

-Hmm. 

-¿Vais muy en serio Shun y tú? 

-Hmm- respondió Seiya por segunda vez -. Bueno... la verdad es que no lo tengo claro del todo, pero yo pienso que sí. Está muy pillado. 

-Bueno, desde un primer momento quedó claro que babeaba por ti- Hyoga soltó una risita. Seiya le dio un puñetazo en las costillas y se dio la vuelta. Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Hyoga volvió a hablar: 

-¿Crees que Ikki y yo...? 

Pegaso se rascó la cabeza. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. 

-Bueno, no lo sé- contestó con sinceridad -. Pero qué quieres que te diga, a mí me da que Ikki es hetero. 

-_¿Hetero?_- Hyoga soltó una carcajada y le devolvió el puñetazo -. ¿Hetero? Dime la verdad: ¿nos ves, a cualquiera de los Santos, con pintas de muy hetero? 

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír. 

+++

El Dragón se sentó junto a unas orquídeas en la postura del loto. Necesitaba un rato de profunda meditación. Quería relajarse de su pasado encuentro con Acuario, que no había sido precisamente agradable. Estaba comenzando a levitar cuando un cuerpo pasó como una bala de fuego a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. 

-¡IKKI!- rugió, al tiempo que caía de culo -. ¿No podrías irte a jugar a otra parte? 

El Fénix se "desenfogó" al instante y le miró. Mientras se acercaba, Shiryu no pudo evitar pensar en lo muy macizo que estaba, dentro de esa armadura que tan hermoso y potente le hacía. 

-¿Cómo dices?- Ikki se llevó la mano burlonamente a la oreja -. No te he oído. 

El Dragón se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia delante. 

-Ikki, éste es el jardín de mi abuela- explicó -. Y le sienta muy mal cuando le estropean las flores. 

-Flores... – el Fénix miró con desprecio a los parterres -. Nunca me gustaron. 

Levantó la mano para chamuscar unas cuantas, pero Shiryu le detuvo. 

-Ikki, hazme el favor, compórtate. – le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo -. ¿Nunca te quitas la armadura? 

Ikki se encogió de hombros. 

-Hace mucho que no tengo tiempo para ello. 

-Bueno, ahora no estás en peligro. Podrías hacer un esfuerzo. – la mano del Dragón se deslizó por el pecho de Ikki, y Shiryu deseó que el Fénix no tuviera la habilidad de leer los pensamientos. Para su inquietud, Ikki sonrió. 

-¿Tú nunca te quitas ese kimono violeta? 

-Sí, cuando me baño. 

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo. 

-Marrano. 

La sonrisa de Ikki se hizo más pronunciada. Se inclinó sobre el Dragón, pero éste le detuvo. 

-Ikki, para, tengo novia. 

-Oh. – fastidiado, Ikki se retiró -. Pero si a ti Kiwuwu, o como se llame, te importa tres leches. 

-No hables así... Tío, lo nuestro es agua pasada. Ahora confío en haber aprendido lo suficiente para, algún día, librar al mundo de todo mal y poder vivir con ella en paz. 

-Te aburrirías mucho- sentenció el Fénix. 

-No, no lo creo. 

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos largos segundos. Luego la mano de Ikki, pertrechada por el guantelete de hierro, alcanzó un objetivo muy determinado entre las piernas de Shiryu. El Dragón no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo de asombro. Ikki le acarició como era su costumbre, con una mezcla de rudeza y cariño. Luego se movió para alcanzar las nalgas del Santo, al tiempo que Shiryu perdía su natural reflexivo, abandonaba toda resistencia y se entregaba a sus labios. 

+++

Atenea consiguió revivir al pequeño Andrómeda al atardecer. Éste despertó con un grito y un "¿Seiya?" que alejó de la mente de la diosa las últimas posibilidades con él. Le acarició el pelo con ternura, pelo verde; siempre se había preguntado cómo serían los padres de Ikki y Shun para aportar esos colores tan interesantes. 

-Bebe esto, pequeño mariconcete- dijo, mientras le alargaba una pócima revitalizante -. Seiya y los demás están en casa de la abuela de Shiryu. 

Shun bebió a toda prisa, envolvió en un paquete su armadura rosita – no le había dado tiempo a hacerla desaparecer – y se despidió de su diosa. Corrió para llegar al pueblo antes de que surgieran las primeras estrellas de la constelación de Pegaso en el cielo. 

+++

Shiryu e Ikki habían encontrado el lugar ideal para sus juegos; una de esas casitas de estilo chino que tan abundantes eran en el jardín de la abuela. La armadura del Fénix había desaparecido en parte; a Shiryu le maravillaba que fuera aún capaz de conservarla, pese a todo el tute que le estaba dando a su Cosmos. Porque el Fénix tenía energía para rato, bien lo sabía él. 

-Me estás haciendo daño- se quejó, al sentir un leve ardor en su trasero. 

-¿Quieres que pare?- preguntó Ikki. 

-¡No! 

Así pues, Ikki se movió aún con más energía. El Dragón contuvo el aliento. El tacto del cuerpo de Ikki sobre el suyo, la pesadez del metal de la armadura, la suave piel donde ya no podía mantenerla..., la ligera tela de los pantalones, frotándose contra sus muslos desnudos... todo eso era demasiado para él. Sabía que estaba próximo a correrse. Cuando Ikki estimuló su pene – con una mano que quemaba, tan de fuego era – y bombeó furiosamente entre sus nalgas, Shiryu eyaculó también. Después, jadeando, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sentados. 

-¿Qué voy a decirle a Kiwutu?- preguntó el Dragón. 

-Dile... – Ikki jadeó y sopló sobre su guantelete, que se había puesto al rojo vivo -. Dile que son cosas de Santos. 

+++

Shun fue recibido con alborozo por Seiya y el Cisne. Le ofrecieron unirse a la partida de damas que estaban jugando, pero el joven Andrómeda tenía otros intereses. 

-¡Al diablo con las damas!- dijo muy excitado -. Quiero ir de bares. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy, y después de todo, todavía tengo edad de hacerlo. 

Hyoga y Seiya se quedaron sorprendidos. 

-Pero, Shun... 

-Shun ni narices. Mirad, esto no me va a afectar en mi entrenamiento para nada, y yo voy a seguir siendo el Santo de Bronce que soy, ¿vale? Pero tengo derecho a divertirme de cuando en cuando. 

Pegaso no vio razones para oponerse. 

-Por mí de acuerdo. 

Hyoga dudó, pero finalmente asintió también. 

-Voy a buscar a Ikki y a Shiryu para proponérselo- informó, levantándose -. No les he visto en toda la tarde. 

Deambuló por el jardín buscando a sus compañeros, sin encontrar huella de ellos. Al final, creyó escuchar la voz de Ikki tras unos árboles. Seguramente estaría probando nuevas técnicas, pensó Hyoga para sus adentros, y sonrió. 

Retiró una rama para observarle y se encontró con la escena más impactante de su vida, mucho más que todas esas explosiones de Cosmos y energía de los Santos a los que había combatido: el Fénix de pie, medio desnudo, con el delicioso pelo azul ondeando a cada movimiento de cabeza, musculoso y deseable; y arrodillado a sus pies, Shiryu, con las manos en sus caderas y moviendo la cabeza adelante y atrás de una forma muy significativa. (La oscura melena lacia del Dragón hacía imposible ver más, pero Hyoga estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo) 

-Ooohh, Shiryu. Ohhh. Eso es. Maldito dragoncillo, vas a hacer que me corra. Oohhhh... – gruñía Ikki, y Shiryu, con la boca llena, no le contestaba, pero emitía sonidos de satisfacción. 

Hyoga dejó la rama en su sitio y se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol. Quería morir (y había estado a punto en numerosas ocasiones, así que era fastidioso que justo en ese momento no fuera así). Por otro lado, se sentía más excitado que nunca. Intentó ahuecar un poco sus ajustados pantalones para no marcar formas, pero resultaba casi imposible. 

Dejó que Ikki y Shiryu terminaran para toser repetidamente y hacer como que se acercaba, pisando fuerte. El Dragón y el Fénix se separaron al instante e hicieron ver que estaban luchando. Hyoga les contempló con los labios apretados; las garras del Dragón habían abierto alguna que otra herida en el cuerpo de Ikki. Por otro lado, Shiryu tenía la cara y el pecho bastante chamuscados. 

-Tu hermano ha propuesto ir de bares hoy- le dijo a Ikki, evitando mirarle a los ojos. 

El Fénix quedó pensativo. Shiryu se levantó. 

-No es de samurais- dijo dudoso -. Pero no veo inconveniente. 

"¡Samurais!", pensó Hyoga, poseído por el odio. "Espera a que te coja. Te voy a dar yo a ti samurais". 

-Yo tampoco- afirmó Ikki -. Vayamos. 

+++

Estuvieron tomando algún que otro _sake_ en la taberna de al lado del puerto. Allí ya les conocían y se mantenían a una respetuosa distancia de ellos. Como siempre, Hyoga era el objeto de las miradas de muchas chicas, pero esa noche no les hizo ningún caso... ni siquiera a Arigato, con la que había flirteado (y más que eso) alguna que otra vez. 

-Esto está bien- dijo Andrómeda -. Pero parece como si no me conociéseis. Yo quiero ir a un bar _marica_. 

-Vaya con el niño- se quejó Ikki -. ¿Es que siempre tiene que ser lo que tú quieres? 

Shun le dirigió una mirada enfurruñada. Como Pegaso le secundaba (después de todo, él también era bastante joven), los Santos no tuvieron más remedio que levantarse de la mesa y encaminarse al único bar gay del pueblo que conocían, el _Chévaliers du Zodiaque_ (a decir verdad, se preguntaban por qué diablos le habían puesto ese nombre). No obstante, en ese momento apareció la novia de Shiryu, Kiwugu o como-se-llamara. 

-¡Shir!- gritó histéricamente, y la flor que tenía en el pelo se le desprendió -. ¡Amor mío! Estás de vuelta, ¿y cómo que no me has llamado? 

-¡Kiwutu!- Shiryu enrojeció -. Es que no esperaba verte. Tenemos que volver a marcharnos pronto. 

-¡SHIR!- gritó Kiwubu aún más fuerte -. ¡Por favor, parece mentira! ¿Es que lo único que te importa es pelear? 

-Es que es lo único que le pone de verdad- comentó por lo bajo Ikki, burlón. Shiryu se puso como un tomate y le dirigió una mirada furiosa. 

-Kiwutu, yo... – intentó disculparse. 

-¡¡SHIR!!- Kiwulu aullaba con tanta fuerza que toda la gente de la calle se volvió para mirarles -. Esto no puede ser. Ahora mismo vas a venirte a pasar un rato conmigo. Despídete de tus amigotes- y agarrándole por un brazo, se lo llevó de allí. 

Hyoga observó a Ikki, para ver si apreciaba alguna reacción en su rostro. Sin embargo, el Fénix se limitó a reírse con malignidad y hacer un gesto a los demás para que lo siguieran al _Chévaliers du Zodiaque_. 

+++

En el bar se encontraron con algún que otro amigo – como el Unicornio Jabu – y algún que otro conocido, como el mentor de Ikki. 

-¡Señor!- dijo éste muy sorprendido -. ¿No estaba usted muerto? 

-¡Ikki!- el hombre pareció embarazado por verle allí -. Yo, eh, bien, conseguí elevar mi Cosmos de forma que ascendí desde el Infierno a otro de los Siete Mundos. Y desde allí, volver a la Tierra fue lo más fácil. 

-¿No tendré que matarle otra vez?- Ikki, ceñudo, levantó sus puños. 

-Oh, no, no, querido Ikki. De verdad. Ahora tengo otras cosas en las que pensar- en esos momentos, los Santos reconocieron al Caballero de Tauro, que se hallaba junto a él, indistinguible bajo una gruesa capa de pote. Se quedaron traspuestos mientras ambos se marchaban. 

-¿Tauro de drag queen?- Pegaso meneó la cabeza -. Oh Atenea, me pregunto a quién confié la revitalización de mi armadura. 

-Es un Caballero muy curioso- afirmó Hyoga -. Por cierto, hablando de Atenea, ¿creéis que está hoy aquí? 

-No Hyoga, ¿no lo sabes ya? Ella sólo viene los sábados. 

El Cisne quedó tranquilizado. Se hallaba en un estado de tensión en el que en cualquier momento podría cometer alguna barbaridad, y no quería que Atenea estuviera allí para verle. Intentó entretenerse viendo a Ikki bailar... bastardo. Tan pronto bailaba con uno, como con otra. Pero eso sí, seguía teniendo un magnífico cuerpo. 

Shun le debió de ver deprimido, porque se acercó para susurrarle: 

-¿Te pasa algo? 

-No es nada, Shun, de verdad. 

Pero acabó contándoselo todo. Shun tenía ese algo que incita a desahogarse con él. Él escuchó atento, y cuando terminó murmuró comrensivo: 

-Estoy seguro de que Shiryu no significa mucho para mi hermano. 

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Hyoga, hecho polvo. 

-Bueno, para serte sincero, que yo sepa no se preocupaba demasiado por nadie excepto por Esmeralda y por mí. Pero ahora Esmeralda está muerta, y yo – sonrió – soy su hermano. Creo que lo único que le motiva realmente es el sexo, la batalla y, en todo caso, la lealtad a Atenea. Shiryu no, desde luego. 

-Me das esperanzas. 

-¿Por qué no te lanzas? 

-¿Ahora?- Hyoga contempló al majestuoso Fénix danzando con una chica, y un escalofrío le recorrió la (rota más de una vez) columna -. No puedo, Shun. No puedo. 

-Claro que puedes, sólo tienes que proponértelo. ¿Qué pasa, no estás caliente esta noche? 

-Demasiado- suspiró el Cisne -. Pero él... también es demasiado. 

-Bah, se las da de potente, pero en realidad no es tanto. Te lo digo yo que le he visto en bolas a menudo. 

-No es por eso- Hyoga enrojeció. El pequeño Andrómeda tenía la lengua afilada. 

-¿Entonces? 

-Me da... palo. 

-¿Palo?- Shun rió, y acarició la mejilla del Cisne, quien soltó un respingo. Para bien o para mal, Andrómeda se daba un cierto aire a su hermano, aunque fuera todo lo contrario a él -. ¿A estas alturas? 

En esos instantes, Pegaso vino con un par de cubatas. 

-¿De qué estáis hablando?... ¿De cómo vencer la próxima vez al Caballero de Acuario? 

-No, de cómo podría hacer éste para ligarse a mi hermano. 

-Ah. 

-Es que también hay otra cosa que me preocupa- susurró Hyoga, y comenzó a ponerse colorado. Bueno, qué más daba ya... total, estaba entre amigos. 

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Shun. 

-Pues que yo nunca he... con un tío. 

-¿El qué?- Shun se pegó a él. No había oído; la música estaba demasiado fuerte. 

-Que yo nunca me he tirado a un tío- dijo Hyoga, ya embarazadísimo. 

Tuvo que enfrentarse a los rostros incrédulos de Seiya y Shun. 

-Qué dices. 

-¿... Tú? 

-Sí, yo- gruñó el rubio de los Santos. Pegaso y Andrómeda abrieron unas bocas de palmo; jamás lo hubieran imaginado. 

-Caray Hyoga, me dejas... 

-Si yo pensaba que tú... 

-Bueno, pues no- dijo el Cisne, ya bastante molesto. Shun volvió a soltar una risita y a hacerle cosquillas. 

-Bueno, tirarte tirarte, no sé- dijo con tono zalamero -. Pero _otras cosas_, sé yo que las haces muy bien. 

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- afirmó rápidamente Hyoga, al ver la cara de Seiya -. Además, eso no quiere decir nada. No quiere decir que..., que lo otro lo haga bien. 

-Prueba- Andrómeda alzó invitante una ceja. Hyoga empezó a sentirse confundido. ¿A qué se refería realmente? Miró la cara angelical del muchacho, su aspecto dulce e inocente, su ajustada camiseta, tan rosa como su armadura. ¿Sería posible que ese mocoso le estuviera haciendo una proposición indecente... delante de su novio, o lo que quiera que Seiya fuese? Y peor aún... ¿aceptaría él? 

-¿Probar? ¿Con quién? 

-Bueno... – Andrómeda dudó. Observó a Seiya, quien no parecía entender de la misa la mitad -. Nosotros somos amigos... Muy amigos, ¿verdad? Y muy leales. Lealtad tradicional japonesa. No quiere decir que por hacer un favor, por divertirnos un poco, tengamos que romper ese honor y esa lealtad. ¿Verdad? 

-¿Qué quieres decir, Shun?- el Pegaso parecía estar comprendiendo al fin. 

Shun se irguió y carraspeó. 

-Quiero decir que podríamos follarnos a Hyoga, si no te importa. Sólo para enseñarle un poco. Yo te voy a seguir queriendo igual- aseguró -. Pero Seiya, soy hermano de Ikki, y eso se nota. O sea, o me das lo que quiero o me voy con Hyoga. Así de claro. Este cisne me lleva poniendo mucho tiempo, y si ahora quiere probar a montárselo con un tío, estoy dispuesto a darle lo que quiere, me acompañes tú o no. – hizo una pausa -. Y puede que lo haga mucho mejor que tú, que sólo vas a lo que vas, parece mentira, ¿todavía te da corte o qué?- le dio un pellizco en la mejilla -. Si eres el más gay de todos, más incluso que yo, me resulta estúpido que todavía no lo hayas aceptado. 

Tras esa parrafada, se fue a la barra tranquilamente y pidió un Malibú con Sprite. Al estilo japonés, por supuesto. 

+++

Hyoga no pudo evitar temblar mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Pero a la escasa luz del callejón, Shun parecía más una tía que un tío, y esto lo tranquilizó. Inspiró y espiró hondo. Miró a Pegaso, quien permanecía apoyado en la pared, con gesto resignado. 

-¿De verdad que no te importa?- susurró. 

-Que no tío, que no... pero que sea rápido- dijo éste, y desvió la vista. 

-Oh vamos, Sei, ricura- dijo Shun -. Como si tú no te hubieras hecho pajas con Shiryu en todo este tiempo. 

-Pero no es lo mismo, Shun. 

-¿Por qué? Nos conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, ¿qué puede cambiar? 

-Mira, déjalo. Pegad el polvo ya, no tenemos toda la noche. 

-So estrecho- protestó Shun -. Anda Hyoga, cariño, ven aquí. 

-¿Estás seguro de que Ikki no se va a enterar? 

-Si nos damos prisa, no tiene por qué. Está bastante borracho. 

Hyoga tragó saliva y se acercó a Shun. Dejó que le besara, que pusiera sus manos en sus hombros y fuera poco a poco bajándolas por sus brazos. Se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó explorar, imaginando que era Ikki el que recorría su cuerpo. 

-Por Atenea- escuchó a Shun jadear, con una voz más grave de lo usual -. Tienes un cuerpo perfecto, Hyoga. Ahora entiendo por qué gustas a todas las chiquillas. 

-Soy rubio, elegante y con ojos azules... eso les basta. 

Shun se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que el rubito Hyoga le estaba excitando bastante... Sin querer, comenzaron a aparecer las cadenas de su armadura. Una de ellas se enredó en su propia pierna, otra en... dejó escapar un gemido y se concentró en su propio placer. Grave error. La cadena golpeó a Hyoga en la mandíbula. 

-¡Shun! ¡Ay! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se frotó la barbilla. 

-Pe-perdona. Es mi naturaleza... 

-Tu gancho, diría yo- se oyó entonces la voz de Pegaso -. Cadenas, armadura rosa... sólo te falta el cuero. 

-Pegasín, qué raro que hables, ¿te estás entonando?- dijo Shun. 

-Un poco. 

Andrómeda rió malévolamente y prosiguió a lo suyo. Hyoga miró a Seiya y comprobó que, efectivamente, el jefe de los Santos de Bronce estaba empalmado. Intentó sonreírle mientras Shun realizaba un trabajo ciertamente agradable entre sus piernas. Seiya le correspondió con una leve sonrisa. Sus ojos se deslizaron de la cara de Hyoga a la de Shun, más abajo. Despacio, metió la mano por debajo del elástico de su pantalón. Hyoga la vio moverse y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Al menos, parecía que Seiya no estaba enfadado con él. 

-Venga, ahora te toca a ti- Shun dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le abrazó. 

A Hyoga le costó un poco de trabajo atinar, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Empezó a moverse suavemente, mientras acariciaba la tierna espalda de Shun y hundía la cara en su pelo verde, pero de pronto éste gritó: 

-¡Me corro!- y acto seguido, había cumplido su amenaza. Hyoga se quedó un tanto traspuesto. ¿Qué pensaría su madre si supiera que hacía correrse a los tíos tan pronto? Su pobre madre... Estuvo a punto de llorar. 

-Lo siento Hyoga, la culpa es mía- dijo un sudoroso Shun -. Debí haberte advertido que es uno de mis defectos. Además, me estabas poniendo... 

-No pasa nada- dijo Hyoga, pero se sentía muy confundido. 

-Esperad- se adelantó entonces Seiya -. Vuélvete a poner, Hyoga. Mira, así, apóyate en el cubo de basura... Shun, hazle lo propio. Y tío, relájate un poco, que si no ni de coña. 

El Cisne obedeció. Sí, casi mejor así, tenía curiosidad por ver si _de verdad_ aquello le cabía a él por ese lugar. Llevó su tiempo (y algún que otro gruñido de "¡relájate, tío!" por parte de Seiya), pero más o menos lo lograron. Hyoga cruzó los brazos y se dejó hacer, mientras pensaba en Ikki. La sensación le gustaba. 

Las manos de Seiya – con las eternas muñequeras rojas – acariciaron sus hombros y su pelo. Sintió su aliento sobre su nuca y pensó que se parecía verdaderamente a un pegaso, un caballo en suma. Un caballo... Ikki debía de ser como un potro salvaje, como una bestia de fuego. El mejor amante que pueda imaginarse..., con sus bíceps, su torso impresionante, sus perfectos muslos..., ¡su melena azul! Ikki moviéndose sobre él, besándole, tomándole una y otra vez, de forma salvaje... Los ojos de Ikki... Los labios de Ikki... El casco de Ikki... Ikki. 

Había terminado. 

Pegaso jadeó, encima de él: 

-¿Ves como no había para tanto? 

[**CONTINÚA EN LA PARTE II...**][2]

[Jompeich][3] - [Antes de leer][4] - [PARTE I][5] - [PARTE II][2] - [Slash, slash][6] - [Web Empire][7] - [Emilio][8]

8 ¿Vienes de muy lejos y sin marcos? Haz clic [aquí][9].

   [1]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com
   [2]: 2.htm
   [3]: home.htm
   [4]: antes.htm
   [5]: 1.htm
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/amazalia/slash.htm
   [7]: http://www.geocities.com/amazalia
   [8]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com?subject=Ikki
   [9]: index.htm



	2. 2

¡Oh, Ikki! PARTE II

**[ ¡Oh, Ikki! - Parte II [ **

**_por Elenis_**  
[**_loli_jackson@hotmail.com_**][1]

A la mañana siguiente, Shiryu se levantó tarde y con dolor de cabeza. La noche pasada junto a Kiwutu (¿se llamaba en realidad Kiwutu? ¿No sería Kiwufu?) no había contribuido a animarle, y después de toda la panzada con Ikki... se sentía cansado. 

Tomó unos pocos víveres y decidió dirigirse al templo de Atenea a meditar y pedir consejo sobre Acuario. No obstante, en el camino, un relámpago blanco le echó para atrás. Guiñó los ojos; el resplandor era muy fuerte. 

-¿Quién eres?- logró gritar. 

El Cisne le dio al botón de "off" de su luz. 

-Soy yo, Shiryu, ¿no me reconoces?- dijo melosamente. 

-¡Hyoga! Me has dado un susto de muerte. Estaba a punto de atacarte. 

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho, entonces?- el Cisne caminó hacia él. Shiryu se puso sobre alerta. No recordaba haber visto ese brillo en los ojos de su amigo. Y además, ¿qué hacía Hyoga, con toda su armadura, en un lugar tan desierto?... ¿Sería él en verdad? 

-¿Eres Hyoga?- preguntó. 

-Ajá. 

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo? 

Hyoga, como pudo, se bajó la bragueta. 

-No me la has visto mucho- aseguró -. Pero ¿es suficiente? 

El Dragón asintió. 

-Sí... sólo tú la tienes con forma de cisne. ¿Qué quieres? 

-¿Que qué quiero?- Hyoga volvió a relucir como diez mil estrellas juntas -. ¿Que qué quiero...? ¡Esto es lo que quiero! 

Al instante, un enorme rayo – pero elegante, como todo lo del Cisne – se estampó contra el pecho del Dragón. Él soltó un gemido y rodó cuarenta metros hacia atrás. El rayo le había destrozado toda la parte de arriba del kimono; tenía el pecho cubierto de hielo. Hyoga voló a su encuentro. 

-Escúchame bien, mal amigo, mal Santo, mal Caballero del Zodíaco; aléjate de Ikki antes de que tenga que alejarte yo por las malas. Él es mío, somos el uno para el otro, llevo deseándole mucho tiempo y tú no vas a venir ahora a robármelo. 

-¡Golpe del Dragón!- jadeó Shiryu, pero de su puño no salió más que una nubecita verde. El guantelete del Dragón apareció unos breves instantes y se volvió a retirar, muerto de vergüenza. 

Hyoga prosiguió: 

-Sé que a Atenea no le gustaría ver esto, pero a mí tampoco me gustó lo que vi ayer. Me importa un brote de soja lo que hagas con Kiwulu o con el resto de las chicas (o chicos) del pueblo. Pero Ikki... Ikki es MÍO. Y por el honor de los Santos de Bronce y de toda la Tierra, no te consentiré que cometas más maldades. Aunque tenga que dejar mi vida en el empeño. Shiryu, por nuestra amistad te lo ruego, no hagas que me enfade. 

Dicho esto, el Cisne desapareció en un relámpago de luces y música heroica, dejando tirado a un confundido y debilitado Shiryu, a quien al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que su compañero no estaba enfadado. 

+++

Cuando Ikki fue a desayunar, todavía quitándose las legañas, se encontró en el mismo bar a Seiya y Shun. Compartían un cuenco de arroz y estaban en actitud muy cariñosa; más de lo habitual en ellos... o de una pareja homo cualquiera en un lugar que nada tenía de gay. 

-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó Shun. 

-Por ahí- respondió Ikki. No sabía si se había tirado a alguien o no. Lo único que recordaba es que había estado cantando "I Will Survive" junto al mar... Quizás se había quedado dormido en la playa. 

-¿Quieres desayunar?- ofreció amablemente Seiya. 

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre- dijo el Fénix. 

-Deberías hacerlo- aseguró su hermano pequeño. 

-¿Por qué? 

Shun sonrió. Malo... muy malo. 

-Por si acaso necesitas energías para hoy. 

-¿Se avecinan problemas? 

-Se avecina... borrasca- dijo misteriosamente Pegaso. 

-Sí, parece que la borrasca al fin encontró la fuerza suficiente- secundó Shun, y tomó a su amigo por la nuca para propinarle un amoroso beso. 

Ikki se rascó el pelo. 

-Me estáis confundiendo. ¿Qué queréis decir? Soltadlo ya. O si no... 

-¿O si no, qué?- Seiya le guiñó un ojo, lo que dejó al Fénix aún más turbado. ¿Seiya haciendo esas cosas? 

-Muy bueno, mi amor- dijo Andrómeda, y él y Seiya volvieron a besarse. 

-¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?- protestó Ikki -. ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros para que... para que os comportéis así de..., de forma tan asquerosamente cariñosa? ¿Qué es lo que pasa y no me queréis decir? 

Andrómeda y Pegaso se miraron y se echaron a reír. Shun apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Pegaso. 

-A veces las cosas más estúpidas... – comenzó Seiya. 

-... son las que mejor vienen a una relación- completó Shun. 

Hirviendo de rabia, el Fénix se dio la vuelta y se marchó dando un portazo. El camarero salió a barrer los restos del jarrón Ming que Ikki había tirado en su ímpetu. 

+++

"Me están tomando el pelo. Sólo quieren eso, tomarme el pelo". 

Para uno que había sido el _malo_ de los Santos de Bronce, la idea de que se cachondearan de él no era muy atrayente. Se llenó de ira. Comenzó a imaginar torturas para todos sus compañeros al tiempo que intentaba hacer sota-caballo-y-rey con las piedras sobre el lago. 

El lago era el rincón favorito de Ikki. Era adonde se retiraba cuando no quería que nadie le encontrara, lo cual sucedía con cierta frecuencia. Le gustaba ese lugar; desprendía una privacidad que no todos tenían. Nadie, excepto él, sabía su emplazamiento exacto. Y nadie era capaz de llegar allí con la misma rapidez que él. 

Un grupo de patos se disputaba una miga de pan. Ikki les lanzó una piedra y los dispersó... excepto a uno de ellos. El pato se acercó (en realidad era un cisne, pero Ikki no estaba muy puesto en zoología). Poco a poco, se fue transformando... hasta que se convirtió en un joven rubio y muy guapo. Ikki tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Hyoga. 

-¡Hyoga! ¿Qué haces aquí? 

El Santo no contestó. Ikki pensó en que realmente había tenido que emplear mucha energía en su metamorfosis; parecía débil y alterado. Aun así, nunca le había resultado tan atractivo. Quizás era porque pocas veces le había visto desnudo... 

A la luz del sol, Hyoga despedía reflejos plateados. Sus ojos tenían una mirada dulce, y su pelo parecía de oro. Su piel, de tono claro aunque tostada por el sol, tenía un extraño aspecto suave..., invitante. Ikki se tuvo que contener para no deleitarse con la visión de su amigo. 

-Hyoga, éste es mi lugar privado- dijo, con tono algo más duro -. ¿Cómo lo has encontrado? 

El Santo se rascó la melena. 

-Bueno... – dijo -. Te he observado a menudo. 

-¿A mí?- Ikki se sorprendió. 

-Sí, a ti. 

Hyoga se acercó a él. Caminaba con pasos livianos, como si no pisara el suelo. Ikki intentó no clavar los ojos en aquello que el Santo le estaba poniendo prácticamente delante de las narices. 

-Vaya – soltó una tosecilla -. ¿Y a qué has venido? 

Hyoga tomó aire. El momento cumbre había llegado. Se inclinó un poco y miró directamente a los ojos, azules, profundos, de Ikki. Tragó saliva. Montones de palabras pasaron por su cabeza, frases tiernas que había soñado con decirle: Ikki, te amo. Ikki, eres mi vida. Ikki, quiero serlo todo para ti, como tú lo eres para mí. Ikki, te quiero más que a mí mismo. Pero en aquel instante culminante, lo más sincero, lo único que le salió realmente del corazón, fue... 

-Ikki- dijo -. Quiero follar contigo. 

La mandíbula del Fénix casi dio contra el suelo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué le estaba proponiendo Hyoga? Porque era Hyoga, ¿verdad? No era su hermanito el pajero, ni Shiryu, a quien tan bien conocía, ni el Pegaso, que tan poco de boquilla pero tanto de cabecilla... Hyoga, caray, casi resultaba extraño. Hyoga. El Cisne, objeto de deseo de más de la mitad de las chicas del pueblo, venía a decirle a él eso. 

Bueno, no es que no hubiera pensado nunca en ello. Qué narices. Hyoga estaba muy bueno (y la visión de hoy se lo corroboraba), pero le veía más como un compañero. Ikki tenía pocos reparos a la hora del sexo, pero Hyoga era... ¡Hyoga! Deslizó los ojos por su cuerpo. Hyoga. El fino, delicado, frío como el hielo aunque sensible, el Santo de más alto caché. Hyoga. Intentó escrutar dentro de sus ojos, de color azul pálido, que le miraban con emoción. Hyoga. Miró su torso firme, sus abdominales tersos, su... no, no tenía mala pinta en absoluto, qué va. Hyoga... joder, qué bueno estaba Hyoga. Vaya pedazo de hombre, se dijo Ikki. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? 

-Lo siento- dijo entonces él -. ¿He sido un poco brusco? 

Ikki meneó la cabeza, intentando salir de su sueño. 

-No- dijo -. ¡No! En absoluto. 

+++

Hyoga creyó que iba a explotar mientras desnudaba a Ikki poco a poco. Se besaban con pasión, las manos de Ikki – grandes, firmes – paseaban por su pecho y su espalda; los labios del Fénix dejaban los suyos de cuando en cuando con un gruñido, para trazar un camino ardiente por su oreja y su cuello. Mmmm... ni Cosmos ni leches, eso era lo mejor que había vivido, por lo que sacrificaría sus aventuras, su entrenamiento, su armadura, todo. 

Ambos se tumbaron sobre un trozo de hierba más o menos apropiado. Ikki dejó que el Cisne le besara, e incluso que le sujetara las manos para poder saborear sus amplios pectorales. Hyoga estaba en pleno delirio. Desabrochó el cinturón de Ikki, le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y hundió su cabeza allí. Escuchó, como entre tinieblas, la voz del Fénix gruñendo de satisfacción, y se dejó arrastrar por la maravillosa sensación, el dulce sabor, el fantástico ardor del placer... El ardor... El ardor... ¡Mierda! 

-¡Por Atenea!- aulló de dolor, y se llevó las manos a la boca. Salía humo negro de ella -. ¡Joder, me arde todo el paladar! Y mi lengua... 

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ikki, visiblemente frustrado. 

-¡Pues que quemas! 

-¡Soy el Fénix!- se burló Ikki con el mismo tono de voz -. ¿Qué esperabas? 

-No lo sé. Otra cosa. ¿Entonces tu "ardor" es real? 

-Ya dicen que toda mi personalidad es "ardiente"- corroboró Ikki -. Bueno, ¿vas a seguir o no? 

Hyoga intentó volver a su tarea. El miembro de Ikki parecía estar compuesto de hierro al rojo vivo. Joder... Él era un Santo, y un Santo de Bronce, pero no esperaba encontrarse con eso. Intentó tocarlo. Se abrasaba las manos. Decidió dedicarse a jugar por las piernas y la tripa de Ikki mientras pensaba qué hacer, pero el Fénix demandó atención para aquella zona. Se envolvió las manos en la camiseta de Ikki e intentó masturbarle lo mejor que pudo. 

-Pero... ¿qué haces, so chalao?- Ikki intentaba mirar hacia el Cisne, lo cual, desde su posición, resultaba un tanto complicado. Derrotado, Hyoga dejó caer la camiseta. No había esperado eso. Nunca lo hubiera esperado. Estaba muy desencantado. 

-Ikki... 

El Fénix probó a refrescarse de muy diversas formas, pero sin éxito. Seguía quemando a Hyoga. Finalmente, se hartó: 

-Eres un quejica, ¿lo sabías? 

-¡Joder, tío! Ya quisiera yo verte en mi lugar. 

-Mira, tú estás _muy_ frío, pero yo lo soporto, ¿sabes? No lloriqueo como otros. Parece mentira que seas un Santo. Anda, ven, que quiero penetrarte, quizás así se te pase. Por ahí las cosas son distintas. 

Hyoga tembló ante la idea; a punto estuvo de decir que no. No obstante, quiso dar una última oportunidad y, poco a poco, fue sentándose encima de Ikki. Minutos después, no pudo soportarlo más. Salió corriendo hacia el lago dando alaridos y sumergió en el agua su trasero. Brotaron unas cuantas burbujas y una columnilla de humo. 

-Eres increíble- escuchó gritar a Ikki. Le vio ponerse los calzoncillos y bajar a buscarle. 

Hyoga estaba dolorido, confuso y decepcionado. Sobre todo decepcionado. Nunca hubiera esperado que el sexo con Ikki fuera así. Se lo figuraba como el mejor amante, el más dulce, el más sexy del mundo... y todo lo que se encontraba era un tío con la polla de fuego. Se sentía triste por haberle fallado, pero comprendía que él también tenía necesidades que Ikki no podía satisfacer. 

-Eres increíble- volvió a decir el Fénix, negando con la cabeza. Hyoga se frotó el trasero una vez más, se enjugó una lágrima y contestó: 

-¡No soy increíble! Soy un Cisne, soy suave, delicado, soy... soy de hielo. De hielo, Ikki. Nunca lo había mirado de esta forma, pero es verdad. Yo soy de hielo y tú eres de fuego. No somos compatibles. Yo vengo del frío, tú del corazón de la Tierra. No es lo mismo. Hielo y fuego no pueden llevarse bien. Me derretiría- volvió a tocarse el trasero e hizo un gesto de dolor. 

-Bueno, quizás podamos intentarlo otra vez, cuando estés más... – comenzó el Fénix, pero Hyoga le detuvo. 

-No, Ikki. Con esta experiencia he tenido suficiente. Te lo agradezco, pero... no es posible. 

Ikki no sabía que pensar. Se sentía frustrado. Había pensado que hacerlo con Hyoga iba a ser la experiencia más excitante de su vida... ¿y ahora sucedía eso? Le contempló sin saber qué decir mientras el Santo se alejaba. En otros tiempos, hubiera bramado de furia. Ahora, simplemente permanecía ahí de pie, observándole en calzoncillos. 

De pronto, el Cisne se dio la vuelta. Ikki se vio en la obligación de decir: 

-Hyoga... Quizá podamos... No sé... Un plástico, unos cuantos condones... O un poco de nieve... 

Hyoga sonrió tristemente. 

-Lo siento, Ikki. Pero cuando las personas vienen de lugares incompatibles... hagan lo que hagan, siempre serán incompatibles. 

Ikki calló, asintió y tragó saliva. Observó a Hyoga convertirse de nuevo en cisne y marcharse nadando, sobre la superficie del lago. 

+++

-Espero que hayáis descansado durante estas semanas- dijo la diosa Atenea, que intentaba no bostezar. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a descansar que cualquier movimiento, aunque sólo fuera para aposentarse en su trono, le resultaba cansino. 

-Sí, Atenea. – las cinco voces parecían una. 

-Estupendo. Porque tenéis que volver a enfrentaros con el Caballero de Acuario. Y sé que esta vez ganaréis. 

Hubo algún que otro cuchicheo. 

-¿Y si no ganamos?- preguntó Pegaso. 

-Oh... no pasa nada. Entonces os arrastráis hasta aquí, yo os curo, y vuelta a empezar. Siempre se puede volver a empezar. 

El Caballero del Fénix se adelantó. 

-Atenea, ¿y por qué tenemos que enfrentarnos con el Caballero de Acuario? 

-¿Por qué?- Atenea no esperaba esa pregunta. Trató de no mostrar sorpresa -. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque me robó el nov...!, quiero decir, por el bien de la Humanidad. Bien lo sabéis vosotros. "Sin duda no salen a combatir por un mundo ideal". ¿O eso suena al revés...? Bueno, da igual. Combatís con él porque a mí me da la gana. ¿Entendido? 

-Sí, Atenea. – volvieron a decir los Santos de Bronce. 

-Pues hala. Id haciendo el equipaje. Y comprobad que vuestras armaduras estén en buenas condiciones. 

Mientras abrillantaban un poco el metal, Hyoga se acercó a Shiryu. 

-Shiryu- dijo, tocándole en el hombro -. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? 

Shiryu se quitó las gafas de sol. 

-¿Vas a hacerme el truco de la luz otra vez? Porque mira que... 

-No, no, te prometo que no. 

-Bueno. 

Se alejaron del resto. Shiryu se apoyó en una columna. Hyoga dio golpecitos con el pie en el suelo antes de comenzar a hablar: 

-Quisiera pedirte perdón- dijo. 

-Oh. – respondió el Dragón. 

-No te habrás... chivado a Atenea, ¿no? 

-No. – Shiryu sacudió la cabeza -. Descuida. 

Hyoga suspiró. 

-Nunca debí amenazarte de ese modo- reunió fuerzas para mirarle a los ojos -. Lo siento de verdad. Llegué a pensar que Ikki era de mi propiedad, que no tenías derecho a tocarle. Me cegué. Creí que éramos el uno para el otro... 

-Tranquilo- Shiryu le palmeó la espalda -. Sé cómo es eso. Yo no sabía nada sobre tus sentimientos, pero si los hubiera sabido... – dudó por un momento -, si los hubiera sabido, _supongo_ que nunca habría hecho eso. 

-En cualquier caso, yo no tenía que haberme comportado así- insistió el Cisne. 

-Mira, lo de Ikki y yo fue hace tiempo. No tenía que haberme dejado llevar, ¿vale? Después de todo, estaba con Kiwufu, o Kiwusu, o como quiera que se llamara. 

-¿"Estabas"?- preguntó el Cisne, intrigado. El Dragón se encogió de hombros. 

-No podía seguir con una chica de la que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llama. 

-Ah. – dijo Hyoga. 

Se miraron durante un breve espacio de tiempo. 

-¿Y tú?- preguntó entonces Shiryu -. ¿Le dijiste a Ikki...? 

-Sí- respondió con tristeza Hyoga -. Pero Shiryu, las cosas fueron muy diferentes de lo que yo pensaba. Descubrí que él y yo somos incompatibles. Hagamos lo que hagamos, no podemos f..., no podemos mantener ninguna relación. 

-Oh- dijo Shiryu -. Lo siento. De verdad. 

-No pasa nada. Son las fuerzas del Destino. Lo nuestro..., lo nuestro era más pasión que otra cosa. Todo sucedió como tenía que suceder. 

Shiryu pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su compañero. 

-Bueno, sabes que si necesitas desahogarte o cualquier cosa, aquí me tienes. 

-Gracias, Shir- el Cisne le dio un abrazo -. ¿Amigos otra vez? 

-Amigos. 

Todavía sujetándose, se miraron. Sonreían. Poco a poco, ambas sonrisas fueron desapareciendo y las miradas se tornaron más profundas. 

-Shir. – susurró Hyoga. 

-Qué. 

Los ojos del Cisne descendieron de la cara de Shiryu a su torso. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. 

-Cuando te lancé ese rayo..., sabes... Se te rompió el kimono... 

-Sí- dijo Shiryu, alargando un tanto la palabra. 

-Bueno, pues jamás había podido imaginar... No sé... No me esperaba esos músculos debajo de tu ropa. 

El Dragón volvió a sonreír. Carraspeó. 

-Yo, si te soy sincero, tampoco me esperaba que tu... tu _cisne_... – señaló hacia abajo – tuviera una forma tan bonita. No lo recordaba así. 

Hyoga levantó la mano y acarició con ternura la mejilla de Shiryu. 

-Pues si quieres, le puedes hacer volar. 

-Me encantaría. 

Ambos Santos se inclinaron hacia delante y se unieron en un tímido beso. Muy despacio, el beso que había empezado tan casto se fue volviendo más apasionado. Hasta que... 

-¡Ay!- Hyoga se echó hacia atrás y se llevó ambas manos a la boca -. ¡Por Atenea... quemas! 

-¡Soy el Dragón!- respondió Shiryu -. ¿Qué esperabas? 

**¡FIN!**

_**Posdata:** ¡Ikki, estás muy bueno! _

_29 Octubre 2000 _

© [Elenis][1] (¿te ha gustado? Mándame un emilín)

[Jompeich][2] - [Antes de leer][3] - [PARTE I][4] - [PARTE II][5] - [Slash, slash][6] - [Web Empire][7] - [Emilio][8]

8 ¿Vienes de muy lejos y sin marcos? Haz clic [aquí][9].

   [1]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com
   [2]: home.htm
   [3]: antes.htm
   [4]: 1.htm
   [5]: 2.htm
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/amazalia/slash.htm
   [7]: http://www.geocities.com/amazalia
   [8]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com?subject=Ikki
   [9]: index.htm



End file.
